The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to voice quality for online meetings.
Presently, with the network infrastructure becoming more and more complete, online meetings are widely used for communication in an individual's personal and professional lives. Image capture software exists that can be installed on a user device or through mobile service that is capable of capturing and playing images and audio from various users participating in a meeting. Commonly, people from different locations join an online meeting at the same time; some of whom may be in the same room with their own device.